A Wonderland Takeover
by MaymZ
Summary: After the events of Way to Wonderland, lots of the children of Wonderland have enrolled at EAH now that the two worlds are connected again. Follow the new students as they try to get used to going to school for more than one day a year. Follows the adventures of my OCs of children of tweedle dee/dum, knave of hearts, duchess of pepper and of course Chase Redford while at EAH


Le Author - hellos everyone. As I've promised her is my other fic that will follow the Tweedle twins and my other Wonderland OC. It will probably flip back and forth the characters and I plan to focus on Chase too.

This fic takes place after Way to Wonderland. After the events in wonderland Headmaster Grimm has opened up an exchange program between Ever After High and Wonderland High so as to keep the peace of the students and encourage following one's destiny. I'm not having any of the main EAH cast transfer to Wonderland High so don't worry, but this story will mainly focus on the Wonderland students.

For those of you who are reading/read my story Madness in March, this runs along the same time line. Marsh will make appearances in this story and the character in this story will appear in Madness in March. I also have Bios of all my OCs in my other fic called EAH Companion along with some other random stuff, so check it out to learn more since I won't be posting the bios here.

Anyway, I'll let you get to the story now. Enjoy. Let me know what you think. Peace.

* * *

Jackline Knave didn't care as she strutted down the hallway of Ever After High toward the dorm. She didn't care about the whispers or the stares her and Alex were getting as they walked hand in hand past various students and the occasional teacher. She knew they stuck out like a sore thumb but she'd learned not to care. She just walked paste it all and focus on the task at hand.

"Does it say who you're bunked with?" Jackline asked the tall dark boy who lead her through the halls.

Alexander Black lifted a piece of paper up to eye level. "Doesn't say," he muttered before folding the paper back up and slipping it into the inner breast pocket of his suit. Jackline sighed as they continued through the halls, her red knee high tennis shoes with white laces and black detail squeaking as they ascended a spiral staircase.

At the top they took a right toward the boy's dormitory. Jackline could wait to see who she was bunked with; plus she wanted to know where Alex's room was before she got distracted by unpacking.

They eventually found his room. They opened the wooden door to find a large room. One half was plain white with a simple cotton bed, basic dresser and drawers and a simple plain desk. The other half of the room looked like the owner couldn't make up his mind. The walls were a slashing contrast of bright oranges, neon greens and moody purples while all the furniture was plain and simple and basic all in primary colors.

As the couple stepped further into the room the pure white side morphed into a replica of Alex's room back in Wonderland. His wrought iron bed frame with charcoal gray sheets and black and white pillows and comforter sat next to the scarred and cluttered beside table that held not a lamp but a spice rack. The desk had morphed to a simple yet old fashion writing desk with a wrought iron chair that matched the bed frame. The walls had darkened considerably into a black wallpaper with silver and white details of little spice shakers and every inch of the walls, except over the bed, was covered in shelves littered in jars, boxes, tins and books of all shapes and sizes.

"Nice," Alex said wandering over to examine a shelf of mason jars full of various dried plants. "Just like home."

Jackline gave the room a once over before wandering over to the catastrophic side of the room. It was vaguely familiar somehow. It reminded her of someone. She just couldn't figure out who….

"Well there's no bathroom, so I'm guessing they're shared and somewhere down the hall," Alex said as he joined her on the other side of the room.

"Does this room remind you of someone?" Jackline asked. She wandered over to the bright yellow desk that was impeccably organized. The only thing out of place was a schedule similar to the ones Jackline and Alex had received from Headmaster Grimm. She leaned in to see if she could find out who Alex was bunking with.

There was a loud slam of the door bursting open and then closed. Jackline jumped away from the desk and let Alex pull her back over to his side of the room. She leaned back into his embrace as heavy footsteps sounded as the roommate strutted into the considerably darker room.

Jackline stared wide eyed as an auburn haired and green eyed boy dressed in yellow shorts, a black and white striped short sleeved shirt unbuttoned over a red tee and bright blue vans stopped in front of them.

Jackline let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Hello Fitch," Jackline said. Everyone may call the son of Tweedle Dum by his nickname Fum, but she preferred to use people's real names. Names were power after all. You could paint a rose any color you wanted but that didn't change the fact that it was a rose.

"Hey Jackie," the boy nodded toward them. "Hey Duke. Guessing you're my bunk mate."

It wasn't really a question but Alex answered. "It would seem that way. You and Fee aren't going to be any problem are you?"

Fitch rolled his eyes while shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "I can't promise Fee won't come barging in from time to time but I plan on make sure she stays away from here. A man has to have his privacy."

Alex and Jackline, like almost everyone, disliked Fitch's cousin, Fiona Tweedle, daughter of Tweedle Dee. Even Fitch disliked her but he couldn't seem to get rid of her so he just put up with her and let her have her way, much to the annoyance of everyone else.

"I can give you her room number if you want it so you know where to avoid," Fitch said walking over to his desk and pulling out an old and battered mirror top. "Room 11."

Jackline froze in horror. Protests and excuses and explanations rocketed through her mind as she raced out of the room and down the halls and out of the boy's dorms toward the girls. She raced toward her room. She burst through the wooden door and stopped dead as soon as she saw the disorganized mess of bright yellows, blues and reds.

Jackline slunk onto the empty white bed not even noticing as the room adjusted to her and filled with replicas of the ones that filled her tower room back at Heart Castle. She put her head in her hands and just shook her head. Jackline thought of every possible reason for the cluttered primary fiasco before her. She didn't looked up as 2 sets of footsteps stopped.

The boys just stood and compared the two halves of the rooms.

One half was a cluttered mess of bright sunshine yellow bed with blue comforter and red pillows, a red apple night stand with a blue lamp, a sky blue wooden vanity with matching cushioned stool. There was no desk but every inch of space was cluttered with nicknacks and other assorted items. The comforter looked thrown on and pillows looked like an afterthought.

The other half was sleek and tidy in comparison. The bed, a simple futon covered in black and white dimond checked sheets and red pillows, sat on a glossy red platform that has a small set of built in stairs and storage underneath it and it was all pushed into the corner. A small couch, the fabric printed like the faces of cards, and a small coffee table in front of it sat at against the foot of the platform. The desk was a glossy white sat a little ways from the sitting area along the wall, while the vanity was a smaller version in black with a heart shaped mirror and sat on the wall across from the bed next to a tall rectangular red wardrobe with card shaped handles. Everything was put away and everything had a place.

The only thing the two sides of the room had in common were the walls. Both were black and white, though different in style. One was striped horizontally the other was striped vertically with hearts and cards running in a row down every other strip.

"Wow," Alex muttered not really to anyone. "Talk about co-winky-dinks."

Jackline lifted her head to glare her boyfriend down. "This isn't funny," she practically shouted at him.

Alex and Fitch both took a step back.

"You're welcome to bunk with us if you want," Fitch offered. He knew firsthand how much of a pain Fee could be.

"And leave her alone to steal my stuff? No thank you." Jackline stood with a huff and turned to look out at the balcony through the French doors. There seemed to be a small table set along with some comfy couches.

Alex approached and slid his hands around her hips, pulling her against his chest. Jackline heaved a sigh and relaxed against him.

"It'll be fine. Sure Fee's a Witch but you can just hang out in my room when she's here," Alex told her. "And you might not see much of her anyways. She'll probably always be running off after a royal or whatever trying to find a prince to make her a princess." They both rolled her eyes at that.

There was click of a door closing.

"Speak of the devil," Jackline muttered under her breath as they both turned toward the door to see her new roommate.

Fiona Tweedle walked in like she owned the place. Her simple yellow circle skirt brushed against apple red tight and a small blue jacket covered the shoulders her horizontally striped black and white strapless top left bare. The blue of the jacket was the exact same shade as the bows that held up two auburn ponytails and simple blue strappy heels. She also carried a small red and yellow purse with a propeller on the front. Her golden brown eyes shined as she analyzed Jackline's half of the room. They bypassed Fitch and moved straight for the couple.

Jackline crossed her arms again as Fee gave her a glance over and took her in. Her card pattered cheerleader skirt; the black strapless top with the face of a jack in red outlined on it; the shoulder to palm length black, white and red striped gloves; her knee high red tennis shoes; her signature black head band with a bow made of cards, the center a black heart, that held back straight pure white hair with black and red streaks; the thick solid black choker with a hanging red heart pendant of pure ruby, a gift from Lizzy herself.

The look in Fee's eyes when they met her golden yellow ones was a look of envy. And the little green monster only grew hungry as she glanced lazily over Alex.

Alex wore a 4 piece suit all in blacks, grays and charcoals. A black waist coat sat over a soft gray dress shirt accented both with dull silver of iron buttons and the iron chain of a pocket watch. The inside of his tailored jacket was a shocking white compared to the charcoal gray of the rest of it. His jacket fell open over the ensemble and matched his charcoal slacks that were held up with a simple black belt. His shoes were the only thing not sleek even if his black on charcoal converse were tailored solely for his feet.

Alex wrapped his arms possessively around Jackline. "Hello Fiona," Alex said civilly.

"Hello Alexander," Fiona said with a smirk, which she turned to Jackline. "Hello Knave. I take it you're my bunkmate this year? I would've preferred someone of higher status but you'll do."

Jackline leered at Fee. She was glad Alex had her hands wrapped around her otherwise she would've done something she'd regret. Fee only smirked larger and turned around.

"Come Fum," said to Fitch as she strutted out of the room. "Let's go make some friends."

Fitch looked at Alex and Jackline one last time, mouthing 'Sorry', before he trotted after his cousin.

As soon as the door shut behind them, a weight seemed to disappear. Alex released his hold on Jackline to let her walk over to her couch. She slunk into the plush fabric and grabbed a stuffed Ace of Hearts card pillow and squeezed all her frustration into it. Alex plopped down next to her and rubbed the tense muscles between her shoulders.

Neither of them spoke yet they shared the same thought. They're first year at Ever After High was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Le Author - For those of you wondering Alex is the son of the Duchess that has the baby that turns in to a pig in Alice in Wonderland and who everyone thinks as the Duchess of pepper since her chef puts too much pepper in the soup. Jackline is the Knave of Hearts daughter and she grew up with Lizzy. That's all I'm telling you for now.

Any questions, comments, thoughts, or suggestions would be greatly appreciated along with following/favoriting this story. Thanks for reading. See you later, Peaces.


End file.
